


Breath.

by pinkmachiavelli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Loss, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmachiavelli/pseuds/pinkmachiavelli
Summary: Furuta dragging his body along, post-dragon. As he is haunted by thoughts of "her".





	Breath.

Breath.

 

“The notion that anything makes any sentiment of sense is nonsensical in essence.”  
Just laugh… Ha! 

 

I was born in a field of flowers, a stark white room which smelt of flowers, ah sorry for the redundancy of it all, the point is there were flowers okay?  
“Eat up little baby!” 

 

A rushing of a pillar, no not a pillar but an assortment a synthesis of of my little Kaneki’ ken’s bite into my left side, 

Rize’s children my children ate into my left side.

Waking up a string of tendrils strung themselves together.  
Oh Rize, my lovely Rize, she did her work, lovingly sewing myself to together,  
Waking up I laughed, oh how I laughed, but my laugh was horse and ragged.  
<”Give me 4 times the love or 4 times the hate”.>  
Although that is only to an extent , my left arm, my left lung is gone, as is the nucleus of my lovely lovely beautiful wonderful Rize.  
__

_Dragging this heavy corpse of mine,_  
I smell flowers, oh goodness the hideous stench of flowers.  
like perfume.  
Oh how I hate the scent of flowers.  
Is this what the say when your life flashes before your eyes?  
FLOWERS raining everywhere, and then her, 

_Goddamn it._

_Rize, how beautiful, oh how so very lovely._  
Rize the one i risked everything to let her escape  
Rize, what, why haven’t I?  
Rize. I made a mistake.  
Rize… 

_Rize…_  
“ I want you to eat me up”  
“But then you’d die”  
“yup”  
“I would die.” 


End file.
